Kenny-125
Spartan S-125 also known as Kenny-125 is a Spartan 2. His armor color is a yellow and gold color scheme and he wore standard Mark 5 armor but later upgraded to a Mark 5 helmet and his own custom made armor. His weapons of choice can vary but he is usually seen with a Battle Rifle and an SMG but later switched to a Tactical Magnum and a silenced SMG to be more stealthy. When he rarely has his helmet off he is seen to have brown eyes and black hair. Battle in The Mombasa Shipyard Kenny-125 entered into his first battle on August 15th, 2525 It was described as a small gang war between Insurrectionists and Humans in the shipyards of Old Mombasa. During the battle he made rash decisions, often rushing out and nearly dying but he quickly realized what the meaning of strategy was and he calmed himself. The UNSC won this battle with 192 dead total to include civillians. The raid on The Prophet's Tears At some point later in his service after The Covenant made their presence known many raids were sanctioned against them. On October 13th, 2536 Kenny-125 along with his soon to be comrade Kaiser-150 were sent on an espionage mission to primarily collect data from a Covenant ship creating a new vehicle. Since this was primarily a stealth mission the two Spartans were told not to engage any Covenant forces. However the mission backfired and both Spartans lost contact with the UNSC for 12 weeks before they finally regained contact. During the raid and the battle Kenny and Kaiser formed a bond that made them both friends and brothers. It was also this battle that Kenny realized he needed an armor upgrade. Armor upgrade "I like it. It's a mix of old and new." Kenny-125 At some point in 2553 Kenny was required to upgrade his armor to regulation standards. He chose a Mark 5 helmet but wore armor that he customized himself. Formation of Team Blaze In 2555 Kenny-125 decided to form his own squad. He named it Blaze because the team would hold a "strong and fiery" bond that couldn't be broken. His team consisted of Him and Kaiser-150 Kenny-125: Leader "Shockingly good at leading." Kaiser-150: Demolitions Expert "Seasoned Veteran and explosives expert." Battle on Outpost 3214 In 2558 Kenny and Kaiser had a small battle with something they feared the most, A Covenant remnant squadron. They had feared that they would see those "Covies" again but they never really worried too much about it. While they were stationed on Outpost 3214 Kaiser caught the stench of an old enemy and He and Kenny went out to investigate. What they found were those "Split-jaws" that kept them up at night. The sounds of the screaming and the steaming hiss of an Energy sword rang in the Spartan's ears. They were petrified, but only for a moment. They took the Leader out first then went to the Grunts and Jackals. They couldn't believe it. It was just like The Prophet's Tears, but they weren't feeling nostalgic. Kenny and Kaiser won the battle with 20 deaths in total. Trivia Kenny-125 has always respected ODSTS even though they don't respect him. Kenny-125's least favorite Covenant soldier to fight is the Kig-Yar. Kenny-125 has had a nickname for almost every enemy he's encountered. For example: The Unggoy are known as "Pyramid Gnomes," the Kig-Yar as "Anorexics," the Sanghelli as "Dino 2.0," and the Jiralhanae as "Target Practice. This is Kennytheninja117's first article on Halo Fanon. Category:SPARTAN Category:Class I Spartan-IIs